


Counter Measures

by mybrainproblems



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Week, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of bacon wakes up Mike. Erwin in an apron wakes up... other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counter Measures

It wasn’t unusual for Mike to wake up alone in bed, what was unusual was for it to happen on a Saturday. Also unusual was for it to smell like _food_ when he woke up seeing as Erwin didn’t cook much, not that he was a particularly bad cook. Mike spent a couple of minutes lounging sleepily before rousing himself and getting out of bed. After pulling on a pair of boxers – god _damn_ that nosy woman next door – he headed towards the kitchen.

He had expected Erwin to be cooking given the smell of toast and crisp bacon wafting through the house, what he hadn’t expected was to see was Erwin in sleep pants and a frilly pink apron, his wide shoulders and muscular back still showing a couple of stray marks from the night before. Mike leaned against the wall and let his gaze travel up Erwin’s body watching him diligently tend to the bacon, completely unaware of the other man’s presence. Erwin was in the middle of flipping the bacon over again when Mike pushed off the wall and headed towards his husband.

Erwin’s body stiffened as Mike wrapped his arms around him from behind to pull him closer and relaxed when Mike dropped his head slightly to kiss the juncture of Erwin’s neck and shoulder, easing a contented sigh from him.

“So what’s the occasion?” Mike set his chin to rest on Erwin’s shoulder, threading his arms under the apron.

“You got in late last night, I thought I’d surprise you with breakfast in bed.”

“Do your coworkers know that the cutthroat Commander wears a frilly apron at home?”

“Really? It’s one thing when coworkers call me that, but you…” Erwin made a disgruntled noise.

“Fine, what should I refer to you as then? Darling?” Mike dropped a kiss to Erwin’s shoulder. “Dear?” Another kiss followed, this time on his neck. “My love?” The final term of endearment was whispered into Erwin’s ear, Mike felt Erwin’s stomach tense under his hands as he stroked at him gently.

“How about ‘stop being an ass and let me finish the bacon’?” Mike loosened his arms slightly, giving Erwin more freedom to move and take the bacon out of the pan. As soon as the bacon was off the heat Mike pressed himself in close again, grinding his half-hard cock against Erwin’s ass. He felt the shudder that went through Erwin’s body as he nuzzled against the back of his neck, inhaling his scent and tickling him with his beard.

Erwin let his head fall back and Mike began to kiss at Erwin’s throat, the press of his lips alternating with gentle scrapes from his teeth. A gentle moan escaped his lips as Mike nipped at his earlobe briefly and he found himself being pushed so that he was pressed flush against the counter, Mike’s fully hard cock pressing and grinding against him. He tried to move his hips but found himself fully pinned against the counter, incapable of moving. Mike’s hands roamed under the apron, trailing across Erwin’s abs and pulling little gasps and shudders out of him as he gently and yet insistently thrust up against Erwin. He let out a low moan as Mike’s nails scraped lightly against his stomach, descending to rest at the waistband of his sleep pants before hooking his fingers underneath and pulling them down slightly, just enough expose Erwin’s ass and nothing more; the cool air on his skin titillated slightly, a slight breeze against heated flesh. He spread his legs slightly, feeling the weight of arousal heavy between his legs and pressed hard against the counters. A groan of frustration leaves him when he feels the heat of Mike’s unclothed cock settle in the cleft of his ass, pressing insistently against him and leaving a sticky thread of precum to cool on Erwin’s flesh.

Erwin pressed back against Mike only to be pushed forward, Mike’s own movements giving him the friction he craved. Guttural panting escaped across his parted lips, each moan abbreviated by a thrust of Mike’s until he found himself no longer holding back. He rutted against the cabinetry as Mike pressed close to him, choking on his own moans and feeling his eyelids lower when Mike’s hand made its way between his legs, cupping and palming at him through the material of his sleep pants while he continued his insistent thrusts against him. Erwin’s arms shook from holding himself up and pressing back against Mike and he felt himself give a little, felt Mike’s hand stop touching him, felt him move to wrap both his arms around his torso to keep him upright, felt the tantalizing heat of Mike’s cock pressed hard against him, felt the harsh stutter of Mike’s hips.

He moaned even though the climax wasn’t his own. He moaned as Mike’s cum splattered his back. He moaned as Mike thrust against him a few more times, riding out the aftershocks of his pleasure.

And still he was pinned, his own cock still hot and hard and pressed into the wood of the counter cabinets. He could feel the mess on his back cooling and dripping down and he continued to stand, turning to look at Mike when he backed away.

“Really?” Erwin’s voice was hoarse as he glared at Mike, already across the kitchen and rinsing his hands in the sink.

“You have a hand –two actually.” His lips twitched at Erwin’s look. “And I’m going to tell you _exactly_ what to do with them.”


End file.
